


Who Are You Looking At?

by jooliewrites



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito tries not to tug at his suit coat as rings his agent’s doorbell. He rolls his shoulders a little, trying to shake loose the sour mood he can feel settling right there between his shoulder blades. </p><p>This day was too much. Too long. Too hot. Too frustrating. And this, a dinner party at his agent’s home, is not at all how he wanted to end it. </p><p>+</p><p>Imagining how Lito and Hernando met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You Looking At?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

Lito tries not to tug at his suit coat as rings his agent’s doorbell. He rolls his shoulders a little, trying to shake loose the sour mood he can feel settling right there between his shoulder blades.

This day was too much. Too long. Too hot. Too frustrating. Between being late to set and fighting with the director and spending an afternoon shooting stunts, this whole day was just a little _too_ everything. And this, a dinner party at his agent’s home, is not at all how he wanted to end it.

“Lito!” his agent, Juliana, greets as opens the door, ushering him in and kissing him once on each cheek. “Welcome! How was your day?” She links her arm through his and pulls him with her down the hall where he can hear the mix of music and voices spilling out of her living room.

“Better now that I’m here with you,” Lito says with a charming grin. “When are you going to leave your silly husband and run away with me,” he teases, pressing a kiss to her temple, like he always does.

“You stop now.” She rolls her eyes at him, like she always does. Seeing the exhaustion in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders, she runs a soothing hand down his arm. “You’re a good friend, Lito. Thank you for coming.”

The enter the room as a group of men near the bar start barking out laughter and Lito tries to hide the wince. Great. Now he’s getting a headache too.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Juliana ushers Lito over to a group of her other clients, friends and acquaintances who will help him get his balance and feel more himself. “Can I get you anything?” she asks him in an undertone as they join the group.

“Anything at all. Surprise me,” he says and is grateful when she returns with a scotch. The next few minutes are spent pleasantly conversing and commiserating with friends and fellow actors. After a few minutes, when Lito laughs at the on-set antics of one of his friends it’s genuine and he starts to feel his sour mood slipping away.

Taking a sip of his drink, Lito turns to scan the room, looking for familiar faces from Juliana’s past parties and spots a man across the room standing with Juliana’s husband. Lito knows he’s staring, and knows better than to do so so openly, but he can’t seem to turn away. There is something about that man. In the way he gestures as he speaks and leans in to hear a reply. How even from across the room Lito can see how wide he smiles and how passionate he is about the discussion. All that and something more. Something that makes Lito want to know him. Know that smile inside and out, the fall and lift of his voice, and watch as the light brightens his eyes.

Lito wants to _know_ him.

“Who are you looking at?” Juliana whispers in an aside, turning her chin away and brining up her glass for a quick sip to hide from the others. Lito says nothing but lets his eyes flick back to the guest in one purposeful glance before turning away completely. Juliana tracks Lito’s gaze but says nothing and turns back to the group as well, continuing on as if nothing passed between them.

After a moment, she excuses herself to check on dinner and returns to the room moments later to announce dinner. Juliana links her arm with the nearest guest and leads the group into the dinning room. Like the captain of a ship, she beautifully directs each guest to their seat and Lito isn’t the least bit surprised when he’s directed to the empty chair next to his mystery man. He’s subtle as he waits for Juliana’s gaze to meet his across the room and shoots her a wink before turning to introduce himself.

+

Hours later, Lito can’t hold back the happy grin as he drives home. He’s full to bursting on good food, good drink, and good company. And, as the cherry on top of a pretty good day, he’s got Hernando’s number in his phone and a plan to meet up later in the week.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
